


So I May Have Faked My Death A Bit

by Slutty_Merlin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Rings, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor is a bro, Eventual Smut, Fake Character Death, Fake Funeral, I Tag Everything The Same Why, I'm not sorry, Orgasm Delay/Denial, RK900 is Nines, also i kinda hate writing smut but here we are, no beta we die like men, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slutty_Merlin/pseuds/Slutty_Merlin
Summary: To be fair, Gavin thinks, it had to be done.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can this even be considered Gavin-centric? Oh well. It's going in there anyway. I got the idea when I was rewatching an old episode of Bones, I'm not even sorry.
> 
> EDIT: OKAY IM SORRY. I PROMISE IM WORKING ON CHAPTER TWO. I’m out of town right now for my aunt’s wedding, A N D I’m working on a hurt/comfort oneshot for Gavin and Nines, (involving Gavin’s adorable lil nephew). I get back on the fifth so I should be able to post it on the sixth and I PROMISE I’ll work on chapter two for this fic while I’m gone.

In all fairness, it had to be done, Gavin thinks. The only way they could catch the suspect, is if Gavin died.

So. He died. Kinda.

It’s kind of surreal to see his own funeral, though he knows the body in the casket is just a mannequin, somehow eerily lifelike. What’s also surreal is seeing Nines there. He feels a hint of guilt, though Nines remains impassive. It’s probably because Niles couldn’t know, for the sake of their case. But, the suspect was going to show up at the funeral regardless, so it wasn’t like it had to go on very long.

He notices Connor give him a subtle nod. 

Well, right into it then.

Before the casket can even be lowered into the ground, Gavin moves in on the suspect. He’d hoped for something more discreet, but at least, in his dress uniform and the hat over his head, he can have some kind of coverage.

The suspect notices the movement, looks into his eyes and freezes for half a second, before his face is outlined with rage at his latest victim seemingly coming back from the dead. The bastard surges forward, and Gavin barely has enough time to deflect the attack, much like a little while ago when he’d “died”. Thankfully, the suspect is sans weapon this time, and Gavin’s ready for him. The asshole had tortured and killed at least four other men, showing up to their funerals afterwords for some sick satisfaction. The only reason he hadn’t tried to keep Gavin alive, was probably because he didn’t know him. And, Connor was more his type, it seemed. 

He has the suspect on the ground in a matter of seconds, Connor running over to cuff him in no time.

“Bernard Larson, you’re under arrest for the murders of…” the list of names goes on, ending with Gavin’s attempted murder. He supposes pulling his hat off would be a dramatic reveal, but he does it anyway, runs his hand through his hair with a sigh. 

He knows that Nines is behind him, and, without looking, knows that his LED is spinning red. He’s got to be pissed. Rightfully so, honestly.

“Okay, before you say anything, Nines, I-,”

“Shut up, Connor.” oof, Nines’ voice is severe. Slowly, sheepishly, he turns around to face Nines. Tall, imposing, stoic mask melted away to show his fury.

“Hey, babe…” yellow, red. Yellow, red. Oof. “I love you. Like, a whole lot.” Nines says nothing. He stares, LED cycling through that continuous loop. Connor stands halfway between them, just to make sure Nines doesn’t go too far. It’s not like he and Gavin get along, but he’s kind of glad the ‘droid is looking out for him, in a way. Not that he has anything to worry about. 

“So…” Anderson is there suddenly. “That was quite the stunt.” Gavin shrugs at him.

“Had to be done, I guess. I’m reaching Connor levels of extra now.”

“I mean, I  _ actually  _ died and came back all those times, to be fair.” Connor mutters. At Nines and Hank’s glares, he smiles sweetly.

“So, you were in on it, then?” Nines asks him.

“Er…yeah?” Connor’s smile gets impossibly sweeter, a  _ please don’t be mad at me look at me I’m the cutest twink around  _ type look.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Hank, at least, has the common decency to only be mildly perturbed. Connor merely shrugs at him.

“You can’t keep a secret for the life of you.”

“That’s not- okay, yeah, you have a point.”

“And what about me?” Nines asks. It’s probably the first time he’s ever asked about himself, selfless asshole. “Why couldn’t I know?”

“Because he knew of yours and Gavin’s relationship.” Connor explains. “Honestly, most do by looking at you. He had to believe Gavin was dead so we could catch him. And, to be honest Nines, you’re not the greatest actor.” Gavin huffs out a snort at that. He’s not wrong. 

“I see. Who else knew?”

“Just Fowler.” Connor supplies. “And…Tina Chen.”

“Snitch.” Gavin hisses. Connor shrugs by way of apology. He seems to be doing that a lot now.

“Okay, to be fair, I was staying with Tina and her girlfriend for the time- fuck.” He ratted his own self out this time. Way to go, Gavin.

“So, Fowler, Tina, and Sydney.” Nines lists. “Anyone else I should know?”

“Tina’s dog, Hershey.” Connor supplies unhelpfully. “He’s a cutie.” He adds as an afterthought. He is not a cutie, Gavin thinks, he’s a dirty mutt with a mean streak. But, for some reason, liked Connor more than any other human, whenever he came over to debrief Gavin on the progress of their case.

“Okay, well, we’re going now.” and just like that, Nines snatches Gavin by the collar and begins dragging Gavin away.

“Hey, what the hell, tin can!? I have other people that need to like. Know I’m alive!” though, with all the fuss he kicked up, everyone probably knows. Chris’ wife, Sadie, is giving him a death glare. Probably because he tormented her husband for a couple weeks by playing dead. Whoops. 

“Catch up with them later. We’re going home.” the tone in Nines’ voice probably shouldn’t send a shiver down Gavin’s spine, but here he is.

The car ride back to the apartment is silent. Nines’ LED has yet to return to that calm blue. Gavin is careful not to say anything, careful not to interrupt his thought process.

The minute Nines opens the door, the cats are going nuts. The neighbors might go through with filing their complaint, because  _ holy shit _ , Bond has to be the loudest cat in the world.

“Yes, hello, I’ve missed you too.” Gavin kneels down, and before his knees even touch the floor, he’s got a lap full of cat. Bond, the Tuxedo cat he and Nines had adopted together and affectionately named after the legendary spy, Cleo the Ragdoll with a gentle disposition and loving personality, and Tank, the Maine Coon with an appetite that lived up to his name. The kittens must be asleep or hiding.

(The person they’d adopted Bond from had neglected to tell them that he had yet to be neutered, and, well, it didn’t take long for Cleo to have kittens.)

The telltale feeling of claws on his back, making their way up to his shoulder tells him that, well, one of the kittens at least is awake. When he looks to his left, he’s treated to the sight of the biggest mischief in the litter. Parrot, so named because of his preferred perch. 

(They have a damn menagerie. Nines has a cockatoo with separation anxiety, and two lovebirds, with eggs about to hatch, as well as all of the cats. As far as Gavin’s landlady is concerned, none of these animals exist.)

“We have too many animals.” Gavin mutters, ushering all the cats off his lap and plucking Parrot off his shoulder. Nines still says nothing. Sighing, Gavin sets Parrot down and stands, walking up to his boyfriend and sliding his hands up his chest, over his shoulders. He puts on his best pouty face, one he knows Nines is secretly weak for.

“Please talk to me?” he’s not above begging for attention. He does it all the time, in many different ways. Nines says nothing at first, just keeps glaring at him.

In a flash of movement, he’s grabbed by the chin and suddenly pulled into a bruising kiss. He can’t help the way he melts. He missed this more than anything, the past couple of weeks. 

“You’re such an asshole.” Nines mutters against his mouth.

“You love it.” Gavin grins. When Nines purses his lips and goes to pull away, Gavin latches his arms around his neck, holds on tight, not letting him go anywhere. He knows Nines could put him through a wall if he so chose, but Gavin’s willing to take that risk.

“Hey.” he whispers against his skin. “I’m sorry. I really am.” Nines finally looks into his eyes. He’s  _ hurt _ , Gavin can tell. And he doesn’t know if he can handle having been the one that put that hurt there. “I wanted to tell you, every day.” he realizes belatedly that he’s nuzzling Nines’ cheek with his own. Oh, well. Nines, at least, is returning the gesture.

“I missed you.” is all he says, quietly, and Gavin almost wouldn’t hear it, if not for the proximity.

“I missed you too.” Gavin guides his hand to the back of Nines’ neck, pulls him down until their foreheads are resting together. Finally,  _ finally _ , his LED is back to that calm blue.

“Now, as for your punishment.”

“Oh my God, Nines!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines teaches Gavin his lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! I belatedly realized that I very well could have logged onto my grandmother's computer to write this since I have most of my shit on Google Docs, but to be honest, I definitely procrastinated a bit.  
> Have I mentioned how much I hate writing smut? Because I really hate it. Well, it's not bad, it's just frustrating, I guess? There's a lot of things you can get wrong and it's just. Ugh.  
> But hey! I did it! Sorry if it seems half assed, I really did try XD  
> So, back by popular demand, here we are with a smutty chapter two.  
> (Please don't @ me I tried)

Getting back to work was not as hard as he’d thought it’d be. He didn’t exactly have _friends_ , not really, excluding Tina, whom he’d been staying with, and Chris, who had been rightfully pissed off.

“I cried over you, asshole.” Chris grumbles to him. Gavin offers as gentle a smile as he can.

“I really am sorry. Tell Sadie I’m sorry too. It really was a dick thing to do.”

“Nah, I understand. As much as I wish I had been in on it, and as pissed as I am at you and Tina for not including me, I get that you couldn’t afford for someone to blow your cover. And, knowing me, I would’ve blown your cover.” Chris shrugs as Gavin barks out a laugh.

“Don’t give yourself too much credit, both of us were bound to do something stupid and get me caught.”

“Heh. True. How’s Nines been taking it?”

“About as well as you’d expect. I’m still paying for it.”

That’s…definitely not a lie. The plug shoved up inside him (vibrating at different levels of intensity at any moment in time because _of fucking course_ ), and the ring around his dick, prolonging the absolute _torture_ , is proof enough.

“Yeah, I don’t doubt it. He’s back to that whole…” Chris waves a hand in front of his face for emphasis.

“Stoic facade bullshit?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, he’s like that. Which, is fine, because fuck you all anyway.” Gavin laughs.

“Jealous ass.” Chris accuses.

“Damn right.”

Gavin would’ve loved to stay and chat more, but out of the corner of his eye he sees Nines’ LED flicker yellow briefly, and instantaneously, the plug nestled _right_ up against that bundle of nerves is on, shaking him to the core. He can only manage a weak goodbye, hoping to whatever there was up there that he’s not flushed, that he’s not giving himself away. Judging by Chris’ knowing, amused look, he definitely gave himself away. Fuck.

“How long is this gonna last, Nines?” Gavin bites out through gritted teeth. He carefully sits down at his desk, trying his hardest not to jolt or yelp when he sits _just right_.

“As long as it lasts.” Nines smirks.

“Oh, fuck you.”

“Oh, I planned on it.”

 

***

  


_“Nines!”_ Gavin writes underneath those skilled hands. Teasing and tugging and pinching in all the right places, in all the right ways. They got home not even twenty minutes ago and Gavin is already a mess. Panting, definitely moaning louder than he should be, halfway to begging, but not _quite_ there yet. As much as he wants this weeklong punishment, being brought to the edge only to be held back _again_ , to end, he’s not quite ready to beg, not yet.

Though if Nines would just fuck him, that’d be a different story.

(In all honesty, if he wanted to stop sooner, they would have. Just one utterance of his safeword, and Nines would have stopped it all.)

As it is, the plug inside him happily buzzes away, at the most intense setting Nines can put it on because _of fucking course_ , his cock, hard and aching, drools precum on his stomach, the ring fit snug against the base still preventing him from the release he so desperately needs. And of course, Nines’ hands, one teasing his already over sensitive nipples, the other wrapped around his cock and it’s so much, _too much,_ but so, _so_ good at the same time, and he can’t, he can’t, he _can’t_ -

“You know what to do, Gavin.”

He should have known that he wouldn’t get out of this so easy. Should have known that of course Nines would want to hear him beg for it, of course he would want Gavin to humiliate himself.

(Not that Gavin doesn’t love being humiliated, by any stretch of the imagination.)

He won’t beg, he refuses to beg, he-

_“Please!”_

-is begging like a dog. Right.

“Please what, Gavin?” Nines chuckles at him. Gavin whimpers back. “I can’t give you what you need unless you tell me, baby.”

“I-Inside.” Gavin pleads. “I want you inside me.”

“You _want_ me inside, or you _need_ me inside?”

“Need! I-I need it, God, please, Nines! I c-can’t- can’t-!”

“Shh.” Nines lets go of his cock, presses a soothing yet still torturous kiss to the nipple he’d been tormenting. “I’ve got you, baby.”

Soothing hands on his thighs, soft words urging him to breathe, to drink water before they continue. Even after the bullshit, even after everything Gavin put him through, Nines was still so _good_ , and Gavin felt so good, heart so full, so warm, everything so good, but too much, he needs, he _needs_ -

There’s a straw pressed to his lips and he, rather greedily, gulps down the water, blessedly cold and sweet.

“Good boy.”

And, _God_ , the praise is just as good as the humiliation.

Gavin downs the cup without barely taking a breath, which, probably isn’t the best idea, but he has a lot of bad ideas, so like, whatever.

The glass is set down on the side table with a gentle clunk, and then there’s those hands, sliding down his stomach, tracing every muscle, teasing every single nerve. Those hands on his thighs, trailing upwards towards where Gavin wants them most, needs them most.

“God, please…” he’s aware that he sounds pitiful, but he also gives zero fucks.

And then the plug is eased out of him, and he’s suddenly, achingly, horribly empty. He could almost sob with it, needing to be filled up again, needing Nines to thrust into him, unrelenting. He squirms when Nines applies more lube to his already stretched hole, adding a generous amount to his cock for good measure. He lines up, and…and…

And nothing. Not even the head breaches his puckered entrance. Nines is still, giving him that smirk that’s so infuriating but still so undeniably attractive. Whining, Gavin attempts to cant his hips down, trying desperately to get something, anything. But the hands suddenly gripping his hips are unyielding, prompting another whine/sob/whatever.

“Use your words, baby.”

“Please!”

“‘Please’ what?”

“Please, can I have your cock, Nines?”

“Hmm…”

“Please, please! I’ll be good, I promise! Please fuck me! I need your cock, I-!”

Any other pitiful sound is ripped from his throat, replaced by a gutteral noise of need, of want, as Nines sheaths his length inside in one thrust, Gavin’s body pliant and open after being stretched by the plug all day, Nines’ movements made easier by the, honestly almost disgustingly, copious amounts of lube. Smirking, Nines pulls almost all the way out, only to slam back in, the moan he pulls from Gavin no doubt disturbing their mini-zoo.

He sets a brutal pace, unrelenting, just like Gavin needs. God, he missed this. He missed the tender lovemaking too, not that he’d admit it. But this, _this_ , is just what he needs after weeks of separation.

And then Nines angles his hips just right and Gavin _screams_.

“Fuck, _yes_ , Nines! T-There, right there! Fuck!”

“Oh? Right there?” he mercilessly pounds that spot with each thrust and Gavin’s all but sobbing, now.

“Y-Yes! God, fuck, yes!”

He’s losing his mind, and he finds he doesn’t care all too much. As long as Nines keeps driving into him like that, hard, fast, unyielding, he doesn’t care. Could die happy, right here and now.

What a sight that’d be, too. His legs wrapped around Nines’ waist, eyes rolled back, mouth dropped open, just a trickle of drool trailing down his chin, hands fisted in the pillows below his head.

He doesn’t dare reach down and pull the ring off. No, sir. He doesn’t want to disrupt a single moment of this. Nines whispering dirty things in his ear, but always following with a gentle praise. It makes his head spin.

“You take my cock so well, baby.” Nines grunts, and that’s got to be Gavin’s favorite part of this. The ability to make Nines lose himself, as well. To hear his artificial breathing become labored as he tries not to overheat, to hear his voice somehow be thick with arousal, and wonder briefly if they programmed him that way. For his thrusts to become erratic as he chases his own release. It’s all so perfect, all so damn _human_.

“Do you want to come, Gavin?”

“God, yes, please! Please, let me come, Nines!” he’s so close, just there at the precipice, if Nines would just take that damn ring off, he could fall off into bliss. He’s vaguely aware that he’s babbling, begging for his release.

He nearly sobs in relief when the ring is pulled off his cock.

“Come, Gavin. Come for me.”

As if on cue, Gavin’s body tenses, back arching as his orgasm rolls over him in waves, cock spurting jets of come onto his stomach between them. Nines isn’t too far behind it seems, grunting as he spills inside of him, riding the crest of his own orgasm. They hold each other through it, far too tender for what they just did, but neither of them care.

“Is uh…” Gavin clears his throat. God, his voice is _wrecked_ , “Was that a sufficient punishment?” Nines actually chuckles, curiously breathless in its sound.

“Yes, I do believe you’ve learned your lesson.”

He can’t help the whimper that escapes his throat as Nines pulls out of him, or the whine of protest when he gets up from the bed.

“I’ll be right back. Just hang tight, okay?”

The second the door opens, Gavin is almost assaulted by a small army of kittens, not to mention the three adult cats demanding his attention. He gently ushers them away as Nines comes back into the bedroom, water glass refilled, wash cloth in hand. At this point, as Nines cleans them both off, he allows Bond to curl up on his chest, Tank to curl up under his arm, and Cleo to take the spot above his head on the pillows. Most of the kittens are mostly interested in trying to play with the now dirty rag, Nines’ lip curling in mild disgust as he tries to distract their attention away from it.

He leaves again, briefly, comes back empty handed and places his hands on his hips.

“I believe you’re in my spot, Tank.” he chides. The maine coon merely looks up at him, uninterested. “Well, if you want to do this the hard way, then fine.” Nines picks the cat up with ease and takes his spot by Gavin’s side once again. The latter can’t help but laugh at the fact that Tank looks completely affronted. Bond, too, when Gavin is pulled into a cuddle, accidentally disturbing him from his little nap. Cleo looks like she’d shrug if she could, and simply finds a new place to lay while still able to keep a watchful eye on her babies.

(Most of the kittens wind up cuddled between Nines and Gavin, their two favorite human beings)

Gavin sighs, happy, sated, blissful. He could almost laugh when he thinks about it. Domestic bliss, with an android, ten million cats, and three birds. Never in his life did he think this would be his life. Just two years ago he resigned himself to being alone with Cleo and Tank for the rest of his life, happy to go on hating androids. And then, well, Nines happened.

And God, is Gavin glad he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh.  
> Give me attention:  
> [ @Kaits_Corner](https://twitter.com/Kaits_Corner)  
> [ @kaitscorner](https://kaitscorner.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Give me attention:  
> Twitter: [ @Kaits_Corner ](https://twitter.com/Kaits_Corner)  
> Tumblr: [ @kaitscorner ](https://kaitscorner.tumblr.com/)


End file.
